Forbidden Love
by shootingstarsandjaybirds
Summary: Set in the beginning of season two - Rikki and Zane both realize they still have feelings for each other - But Terry and Harrison are against the couple. Rikki gets fed up and decides to run away with Zane. A Rikki/Zane version of the episode Sea Change:


**Series of one shots during various seasons for Zikki. Some turn into longer length short stories. All revolve around the fact that Zane and Rikki's parents have or will have forbidden them to see each other. The rebel and the bad boy, sneaking around to see each other! (If this goes well, I'll make one for Clewis) My two favorite couples. Dealing with family, money and relationship troubles. Tell me what you honestly think of these, I'll keep posting if they're of interest to everyone! Review with your thoughts and comments, it means a lot! Thanks! (This is like a prologue, if you like it, I'll keep writing)**

_Early season 2, Zikki_

It was early. Much too early for Rikki, especially on a Saturday, one of only two days she was allowed to sleep in. And besides, she had nowhere to go, nobody to see. Cleo was sulking about Charlotte and Lewis, and Emma was on her waterless family vacation in the desert. Maybe later she'd run to the Juice-Net in hopes of not having to cook, but as of right now, with her Dad out like a rock, she was not answering the door. _Ding Dong_,it rang for the third time.

Rikki shot out of bed and whipped open the door, hoping for somebody of interest. Maybe the mailman had come to give her the winning lottery ticket so she could pay someone to answer the door for her.

Suddenly, with the familiar face at the door brought Rikki to a conscious state. "Zane?" She stuttered, gasping and realizing she was still in her pajamas, which consisted of her boy short underwear and an oversized t-shirt. She quickly pulled the top down and reached for her sweats, pulling them on awkwardly.

All the while he was laughing, trying to be a gentleman and not stare at her in the process. "Hey," he smiled.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" she asked, in hope he would just leave so she could go back to sleep. Had someone sent him? They were broken up, and he had no reason to come to her house in the first place. "And what heck?" she snapped. "Who told you where I lived?"

"It's in the directory," he leaned against the doorframe.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Zane glanced behind him. "Can I come in?"

She looked at her messy trailer home and stepped outside, shutting the door. "Not a chance. And thanks a lot for waking me up, I appreciate that," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, with no humor.

"Anytime," he grinned, toying with a loose strand of her hair.

"Quit it," she slapped his hand away, and tried to hide the fact that she was blushing, and the fact that some part of her mysterious body was tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh you like it," he teased, not realizing that she wanted him to touch her face again, that she was beginning to remember the feeling.

Rikki missed the feeling. The rush of adrenaline when she saw him smiling for her, and because of her. No guy had ever felt that way about her before, and not her to a guy. But her and Zane were broken up now, because of reasons she didn't want to explore.

They stood in a short silence.

"Why are you here?" Rikki asked again.

Zane paused. "I…um," he stopped. "Do you want to meet me at the café later?"

"Why?" She asked again, not going to give in to the very tempting offer.

He sighed, agitated. "I just need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" She sat down on the steps.

He sat next to her, enjoying the close proximity, obviously wanting to say something to her, wanting to tell what he came to tell. "It'd be better if we were alone…"

"Whatever it is, you can say it right here," she was trying to get him to leave.

"Meet me at three," he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, not amused.

"Or I can go back to sleep," she smirked back at him, which caused him to frown.

"Rikki, please," he took her hand, where they both felt a little electricity.

She pulled it away, wanting the feeling so much and stood up. "I'm going to sleep. Maybe when I wake up I'll run over there. But probably not. Besides, I'm swimming with Cleo later and-" Rikki's eyes widened as she'd just said something she shouldn't of. "Damn you!" she yelled at him. She could always be so open, but she'd just lost her act because of him.

He stared at her, then took her hands. "So you're still a-"

"Yes Zane. And I have nosy neighbors, and a Dad inside probably awake by now, so if you don't mind," she opened the door and stepped inside, pushing him away again. To her dismay, he followed.

He shut the door lightly. "Rikki please. I don't care that you're a, well, you know. You're still you and," he stuttered on for a minute.

"Are you asking me to get back together with you?" She scoffed. "Why should I?" She asked rhetorically.

"Because I miss you and can't stop thinking about you. And every second you're away it hurts more than the last," she'd never seen him this romantic. But alas, she wasn't one for the romance.

"It's all about you, once again," she observed sarcastically.

He was speechless.

"Zane…I think you should go."

His heart sunk, and he couldn't bring himself to it. "Please Rikki?" he sank down on her couch, then got up again and took her hands. "I know you miss me too. You're just too stubborn to admit it," he grinned, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Now is not the time," she motioned to herself, in which she was a bed head mess.

"You look beautiful," he observed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad, but please. I'll meet you at the café later," she pushed him towards the door.

"Promise?"

"I promise," she looked deep into his eyes, to assure she was legitimate.

He leaned down slowly and pressed his slightly smiling lips to hers, and the heat boiled between them. Rikki's palms began heating up and her forehead and cheeks became flushed with a bright warm red.

Besides that, she had burned Zane's lips to the point where they were chapped instead of smooth and red.

"Ah!" He backed up and put a hand to his mouth.

Rikki was surprised on top of anything. She hadn't expected to feel that much kissing Zane, and she'd surely never believed that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Maybe they were right, but she'd just seriously hurt Zane, and there was no room for thinking.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, grabbing a glass of cold water from the kitchen and handing it to him.

He looked at his palms, which were a bright red as well. "If you didn't want to kiss me, you could've just said so," he half yelled at her.

"I'm sorry!" She cried again, a tear slipping down her cheek, betraying her. She swatted it away, but more continued flowing.

Zane looked up from the kitchen sink where he cooled his hands with the cold water, suddenly realizing she'd hurt herself more than she hurt him. He knew her power was to heat and boil things - when it got out of hand, she really didn't know how to control it and it hurt the people she loved. Maybe she was nervous, or maybe she'd wanted it too much and she'd clenched her fist. Beside the reasoning, he knew she didn't mean it.

Zane rushed to her side, and she groaned agitated and turned away.

"Rikki," he spoke softly, brushing the tears away with his hand.

"What's the meaning of this Rikki?" Terry, her dad, burst through his bedroom door.

She gasped, feeling her wet cheek and noticing Zane's water cooled hands. But her escape was too late. He was blocking her exit and there was no way out.

Zane knew this, and swiftly lifted Rikki, shoving past Terry in a hurry and slamming her bedroom door shut and locking it. He half threw her on her messy bed, and stood guarding the door as the change came and her tail appeared.

"Cover up!" he shouted at her.

"Rikki! Open the door right now or I'll shove it down, you hear me?" Her dad yelled at her.

Zane was temporarily distracted by the sight of Rikki's tail once again, but knew he had to focus.

"One minute Dad," she called back to him in a steady voice.

"That boy better not have been here all night, you hear me?" He screamed.

"Rikki," Zane whispered at her. "Dry off now, I can't hold the door it's too thin," he was serious.

"I can't…! I'm afraid, my powers are too out of control. I can't explain right now-"

"Just do what you did to my lips," he teased.

She was shaking as she held her hand up.

"What's that about lips! What the hell! Open the door now or you're grounded Rikki! I mean it, that boy better be gone under a minute or things are going to get serious!" Terry continued with his rant as Zane ran over to her bed.

"You need to trust me. Whatever happened to you're powers, you control them. You can do this," he assured her, taking her hand and placing it over her tail like he'd seen her do all of once.

Rikki looked at him. She never trusted him before. But people can change. He had changed, and she needed to trust him.

He leaned down and kissed her for reassurance, which caused her entire face to heat yet again. She tried to channel the heat to her hand, and it worked. Her tail disappeared and her body reappeared as her dad picked the lock with a paper clip. Terry burst into the room to Zane bent over Rikki, who was lying on her bead, one arm wrapped around Zane's neck as they were intertwined in a distracting kiss.

"Rikki!" he threw Zane off of her and into her bookshelf where a magazine cam toppling down. Zane stood back up and was about to hit him back, but knew better.

"I can explain," Rikki begged to her Dad.

"There's nothing to explain," he said sternly. "I thought you were different than this," he sighed.

"It's not what you think!" She sat up and got out of bed, pacing.

"How long has that boy been here?" Terry motioned to Zane, referring to him as if he didn't have a name worth learning, when in truth, her dad had met Zane before.

"Just half an hour. We were just talking in the kitchen, I promise," she looked her Dad in the eyes, but he turned away.

"I'm disappointed that you lie to me Rikki," he sighed.

"I'm not lying!" She yelled.

"Don't talk to me that way! You're grounded, no excuses! Two weeks, no friends, and you come home straight after school, you hear me?" he bellowed.

"But Dad, I have plans with Cleo today!"

"Call and cancel. When you learn to behave yourself a little better, you earn your freedom," he stated, and shoved Zane out the door.

"Don't think I'm done with you!" She heard her dad yell at Zane from the other side of the closed door.

"Dad," Rikki opened the door to see her father pinning Zane against the wall. "Dad, stop," Rikki said calmly, removing Terry's hands and taking Zane's in her own.

"You can't stop me from seeing him," she sighed.

Zane's eyes widened at her statement. Did that mean she missed him as much as he missed her? Were they back together?

"I'm you're father, and you do what I say. You never see him again, you hear me young lady? It was good for you two to break up, and it should stay that way."

"But Dad…"

"Enough is enough. Say goodbye, make it quick," he slammed his bedroom door.

"Did you mean that?" He whispered in her ear. His soft voice gave her goosebumps.

She sighed. "Yes, I meant it. But I was just trying to get him off my back. And he's not going to let this go-"

Zane pressed his chapped lips against her bright red ones as he lost himself in a quick kiss.

"Does this mean we're back together?" she smiled.

"If you'll meet me at Mako tonight, it does," he smirked at her.

"But my Dad…"

"Sneak out. What happened to the rebellious Rikki I used to l-" he stopped himself from saying the word 'Love.' He didn't know if he loved her or not and besides, this was too much. "Really care for."

"Really care for?" She snorted and kissed him once more before her Dad opened the door and ordered her to her room, and Zane to go home. Outside on the small porch, Terry began talking serious to Zane. "I know your father. He might be receiving a call about this incident, you hear me?"

"Back off mate! Nothing happened between us -"

"Oh sure, you two were just lip locking it up without any clothes -"

"Does it look like I don't have any clothes on?" Zane yelled rhetorically. "I got here this morning, and I think you need to stop be an over protective geezer if you ever want you're daughter to be happy!"

"She's not happy with you," Terry pushed him down the two steps, but he caught himself.

"Don't make my father sue you for unjust actions," Zane threatened coldly. The truth was simple, he would never sue anybody Rikki loved, but at least it caused Terry to shut up.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"All I'm saying is I don't want you near her anymore. I'm calling a few people. They'll keep a good eye on you two, and if I hear you screw around with her again -"

"What are you talking about!" Zane asked honestly.

"I don't ever want to see her in pieces like you left her - broken, sad. She was a wreck for a month. And it's your fault, son. If you can't see her, she can't be hurt. End of story, goodbye," he slammed the door on Zane, who was left slightly bruised and confused in the front yard, alone.

Seven o'clock had come when the sun set and the half moon rose in the sky. Rikki carefully placed some pillows and old stuffed animals under her covers to make it appear like she was sleeping, and she checked - her Dad was right near the front door.

"Damn," she cursed. Instead she climbed to the window and ran through the park, trying to remain inconspicuous.

Rikki pulled out her cell once she was at her usual entering point for the ocean. "Cleo?" She asked, once she answered.

"Hey Rikki! What's up? Where were you today?"

"Me and Zane made up…I guess. But my Dad kind of freaked ut about it. There was a mermaid issue…"

"Omg. He didn't see you did he?"

"No, Zane made sure of that."

"Aw Rikki! Zane saw you?"

"I trust him, Cleo. And at least my Dad didn't see me. But I'm grounded and I snuck out…"

"Surprise surprise," she laughed sarcastically.

"I'm meeting Zane. So maybe if my Dad finds out I'm not home and calls around, tell him I'm with you and I don't want to talk to him or something."

"Sure thing. I'm at this fishing dinner with my Dad."

"Sounds fun. I gotta run Cleo."

"Bye. Don't have too much fun," she laughed

"Oh please, not you too. Bye," Rikki hung up and threw her phone on tope of the rock where she would retrieve it later.

"I'm glad you trust me," a voice said from a few feet away. Rikki jumped in response. "Zane! God, you scared me."

He laughed and took her arms, wrapping them around his torso, and wrapping his around hers. She leaned her head on his muscular chest and enjoyed the serenity of the night under the moon.

"Any problem getting out?"

"No. But sooner or later he'll check on me, and know I'm not in my room. It's locked and all…"

"Shhh," he laughed. "My Dad's at a business meeting. I was thinking, he's a lot like yours. He doesn't…want me to be with you," he backed up so he could see her eyes, suddenly saddened. "But of course, I swore at him and told him…well, something that made him mad. I guess I'm grounded too."

"When did this happen?" She laughed at the inconvenience.

"This morning. I told him I was going to see you and we got in a fight," he laughed once, remembering.

"All of this is my fault isn't it?" she asked. "If I left you alone, neither of our Dads would be mad at me," she sighed, swaying back and forth in his arms. Normal circumstances and she would have broken the hug. But she missed the feeling more than she'd realized.

Zane laughed, and tucked some hair behind her ear. "My Dad is mad at me. Because Miriam is just so much better than you," he smiled sarcastically.

"I'm quite offended," she stated, and made an attempt to weasel out of his arms. He trapped her before she could.

"I'm not letting you leave," he laughed as she struggled to break through with all her strength.

She pushed at his rock hard stomach - looking for his weak point but finding none - which did nothing but make him happier than he was. He awkwardly turned away, letting her go, not wanting her to know was awkwardly happening. "How 'bout I meet you at Mako?" He started to walk down the beach.

She was confused then started hysterically laughing. "You're not serious right?" She figured him out right away.

He hung his head and she caught up with him, spinning him around and kissing him full on the lips.

He wanted more than anything to pull her in for an embrace and wrap his arms around her, hold her right there an then and do what he desperately craved, but he knew he needed to control himself. And he was having trouble controling himself at the moment.

"Rikki, I'm serious…" He breathed an uneven breath which just made her laugh harder then she already was.

"You don't need to…uh," she laughed. "Be like that. I understand," she flipped her hair teasingly.

He laughed back at her. "You're enjoying his aren't you?"

She smiled mischievously. "Meet you there," she called as she dived into the water.

Zane was not expecting her to give up on making the situation awkward for him. But maybe she owed him, for putting up with her Dad. That's probably why. Either that, or she wasn't ready for anything more than what they already were.

Mako was beautiful under the stars. It took Zane a while to get there, because his boat hit a bump in the waves and the engine cut, but eventually he did, coming in through the land entrance.

"Hey," Rikki smiled, pulling him close to her.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He suddenly asked.

She laughed. "Right," she said quietly sarcastic.

He played with her hair and they sat down near the edge of the moon pool.

"I see you've showered," he laughed, in which she returned.

"I technically would fall over if I showered. But I took a bath. In case you care."

They both sat cross legged on the ground. She turned around and flipped her hair in his face. "Does it look better?" She asked, laughing.

He was smiling. "You're hair is always pretty. And you should leave it down more often, show it off," he ran his fingers through it.

She smiled, and bent her back backwards so she was upside down facing him. "Like I care what you think," she teased again, moving so that her back was against the rocks.

Zane scooted over and leaned his head against the top of hers, gently kissing her and wrapping his arms around her body. "I caught you," he smiled.

"You're pathetic," rolled her eyes.

"Aw, you love me," he teased, then suddenly wished he hadn't said that.

"I don't know," she whispered quietly into the ground.

He tilted her chin up so she met his gaze. "That's not what I meant, I swear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

"Love is a complicated word," she spoke. When he was silent, she continued. "It's that feeling you get when you can't stand to be away from the person. Like you're dying inside when you haven't seen for a long time. It comes with jealousy and heartaches and adrenaline and I don't know what to do with it. I mean…" She'd just started talking in first person.

"If that's not what love is…well, then I don't know what is," she frowned.

"If that's what's love, then I love you Rikki," he smiled and her eyes widened.

"I love you too Zane," she returned the smile, quite serious, and couldn't help but lean in for a lasting, burning kiss, that heated the moonpool's water, and both of their body's until they felt sunburned and uneasy.

Zane was sweating through his shirt, and he broke the kiss to take it off. It was purely to become cooler. Well.

Rikki admired his toned abs for a moment before kissing him again, pulling him closer and loving everything about him. She didn't know anything. All she knew was that she loved him, and he loved her and that's all they needed.

"Rikki!" a voice shouted from the moonpool.

Rikki snapped out of her lovey dovey attitude and back to reality, where Cleo looked intensely worried in the water.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt…" Cleo motioned to Zane, who quickly put his shirt back on and stood up, holding Rikki's hand.

"What is it?" Rikki asked.

"Your Dad, Rikki. He called me, looking for you, and I told him what you told me to. But he didn't believe me. And he said something about Zane and he was going to go out looking for you two and I'm really worried about you guys. What's going on here? Is it something serious? I mean, I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, but -"

"It's nothing," Rikki assured her, walking over and kneeling by the water.

"Please just tell me, I'm scared about it," Cleo was shaking, and Zane took her hand to calm her down, knowing Rikki couldn't or she'd become a fish.

"Cleo, nothing happened between us. I mean…I'm back with Rikki, yes, but our parents are just against us -"

Cleo pulled her hand away. It was awkward, anyways. "Quit it! You're both lying! Zane had his shirt off and the moon pool was bubbling and it's warmer than the ocean water. And you're sneaking around!"

"Cleo," Rikki motioned for Cleo to listen with one ear as she whispered something that Zane couldn't hear, but made Cleo realize what was happening.

"I'm sorry," Cleo apologized. "I really am. But Rikki, your Dad."

"You don't need to cover for me. I'll be home to face the yelling later. Thanks for warning us," Rikki took Zane's hand as Cleo nodded and disappeared.

"Rikki…"

"Don't even. I don't want to face my dad. I want to stay here with you," she was starting to sound like a little kid.

Zane kissed her lightly. "Then don't face him," he smiled, a sudden glint in his eyes. Zane wanted her to stay just as much as she wanted him to; the feelings he felt were out of control and he could only sit there and take in the moment as she agreed and asked:

"Ok. What are you thinking?"

**Hope you liked it! Review, and give me any requests or ideas you might have! I'm surely going to continue this if everyone likes it, and eventually it'll become a series of short chapter snap shots of the action and adventure in their lives. I'm hoping to do a similar story to this one, although with Cleo and Lewis(Heart). Please review, tell me what you think, and leave constructive criticism! Thanks!**


End file.
